


Twas The Night Before New Life

by mournholdvacation



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournholdvacation/pseuds/mournholdvacation
Summary: ‘Twas the night before New Life Festival, when all through Morrowind,Not a creature was stirring, not even a scrib;'Or: Santa Sil.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Twas The Night Before New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's Discord Server and another friend with the Dec. nickname, 'Santa Sil.'

‘Twas the night before New Life Festival, when all through Morrowind  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a scrib;  
The bug shells were hung by the banners with care,  
In hopes that Sotha Sil would soon be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their furs.  
While visions of guar danced in their heads;  
And Alma with her wine, and I with my ash yams,  
Had just settled down for a Morrowind snack,

When out in the ash there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my chair to see what was the matter.  
Away to the door I flew like a racer,  
Grabbed up my sword and drew up my mask.

The moons on the breast the new fallen ash  
Gave the luster of Moonshadow to the objects below,  
When, what to my narrowed eyes should appear,  
But a clockwork sleigh, and eight tiny fabricants.

With a ticking driver, so golden and tall,  
I knew in a moment it must be Lord Seht.  
More rapid than cliff racers his creatures they came,  
And he yelled, and laughed, and called them by name;

‘Now TONAL! Now. BRASS! Now, SILVER and FIX IT!  
On AIOS! On MAKER! On CLOCKWORK and FACTOTUM ADJUDICATOR #293!  
To the top of Red Mountain! To the wall of Mournhold!  
Now spring those gears! Move faster, all!’

As tumbleweeds that before the ash storms fly,  
When they meet with a Dunmer, bounce to the sky,  
So up to the housetop the fabricants they hopped,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and Lord Sil too.

And then in a breath, I heard of the roof  
The buzzing and spinning of each little gear.  
As I drew in my sword, and was turning around,  
In the house Sotha Sil appeared with a spell. 

He was dressed all in white, from his head to his foot,  
And his robe was draped with ash and a blue slash;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a merchant, just opening his pack.

His eyes -- how they shone! His face so plain!  
His ears were in perfect points! His hair so tame!  
His turtle like mouth drew in a half smile,  
And the metal beard on his chin was as shiny as gold.

With a clockwork arm he held tight the toys,  
And the enchantments they had filled the room with joy;  
He had a dark face, and small robotic feet,  
That crankled when he walked, like a musical treat.

He was cheerful and kind, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A nod of his head and a warm smile,  
Soon gave me to know my house had been blessed;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the shells; then turned with a whirl,  
And placing his hands behind his back,  
And giving a nod, to the roof he rose;

He climbed in his sleigh, to his team gave a command,  
And they all hopped away, like the leap of a hound.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he bounced out of sight.  
HAPPY NEW LIFE TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
